Rosa de Ren
by kaoru asakura1
Summary: Talvez essa tenha sido a última briga, mas eles sabem que não aguentam muito um sem o outro. NanaxRen, oneshot.


**Rosa de Ren**

Em cima da sua cômoda, perto das flores, agora murchas e sem exalar odor algum, seu brinco cor-de-rosa, estendia-se – como que morto – em cima da madeira. Não que eu realmente ligasse sobre o dinheiro que empreguei, cada centavo, que gastei, naquele pedaço de ouro e rubis cor-de-rosa.

Ela era uma mulher sensível, mas tão determinada e orgulhosa... Qualquer palavra que tocasse sobre o brinco ou sobre as flores... Qualquer doce palavra sobre qualquer coisa iria destruir a remota esperança de ver seu olhar apaixonado em meus olhos novamente.

Eu entendi, de forma mais clara do que ela suspeitava, as suas palavras de ontem. Parecia um adeus sofrido, uma tentativa de fim, tão mal feita... Porque, aliás, ela não o queria, nem eu muito menos. Os seres humanos têm mania de pensar que dando um fim ao objeto que lhe provocam a dor, ela passará.

Na verdade, não adianta correr, nem que o mais rápido você seja, nem que o mais longe consiga chegar, a dor não persegue, ela habita cada ínfimo átomo do ser. Ela se espalha, como se por osmose, célula por célula, tomando conta de todo nosso corpo, como um câncer violento e mortal.

Deve ser por isso que, às vezes, quando paro para refletir sobre nós, sinto um calafrio tomando conta de todo meu corpo – começando pela espinha e com um sentimento de melancolia –, que apesar de você pensar que é mera excitação sexual ou tristeza, transcende qualquer limite do sexo, da dor e do amor; lembro que um dia você deu nome a isso.

Loucura. É... realmente, tenho loucura por você. Somos intensamente e imensamente loucos. Acendi o meu cigarro nessa noite para poder lembrar dessas suas palavras, mais calmo. Nana desperta com essas lembranças uma sensação de insanidade que me faz querer quebrar portas, achá-la no inferno qualquer em que esteja e arrancar-la de lá em qualquer situação ou em qualquer das vezes que ela fuja de mim. 'Você é minha! Minha!' Era o que gostaria de dizer. É o que eu gostaria que fosse verdade.

É realmente fora de qualquer senso de realidade fazer ou pensar certas coisas por alguém. Somos extramente egoístas nos pensamentos muitas vezes, pois ninguém pertence a ninguém. Não sei se resistiria ao seu cheiro essa noite. O cheiro doce do cigarro de hortelã e seu cheiro afrodisíaco de mulher determinada me fariam cometer a maior das atrocidades com seus sentimentos a qualquer instante.

Acredito que seja um dos poucos homens que saibam disso. Nenhuma mulher se sente bem ao ser procurada na cama após as palavras de ontem. Receberia-me, depois choraria um tanto por não poder cumprir com sua palavra. Quero achar um caminho, algum artifício, para poder meter nessa sua cabeça oca que nós podemos ser felizes; Ou pedir para você permitir que isso possa acontecer?

Muitas vezes acho que o seu orgulho, talvez meu ego, todo essa porcaria profissional tenha nos colocado um contra o outro. No trabalho, no amor, na cama. Sei que seus olhos, seu pensamento, seu sentimento estão em mim, me perseguem, telepaticamente me obrigam a estar sentado num sofá fumando um cigarro e bolando um mirabolante plano pra resgatar nossa felicidade.

Eu poderia puni-la depois que tudo der certo, por ter me feito passar por essa... Não posso chamar de dor – sei que vamos achar uma saída!

– Não tem como viver sem você, Nana. Nunca houve vida sem você, nunca há sem você.

_Aquilo_ ainda está guardado na minha mala. Desde que nos vimos, da última vez, antes do terrível incidente de ontem, aquilo tinha sido esquecido lá. Sinto um intenso impulso de me drogar quando levanto uma hipótese, por menor que ela seja, de que eu posso perder você! Oh, será que você não pode entender isso!

Nós fomos feitos um para o outro!

Sabe, lágrimas me dão sono. Muito sono. E dormir me faz sentir-me melhor, a noite fria e a dor intensa completam-se de uma forma misteriosamente cruel. O raio do sol na manhã seguinte faz-me ver um novo horizonte, um novo dia, onde tudo pode acontecer. Você pode novamente aparecer e ver-me tocar a minha guitarra e pode abraçar-me e dizer "devia ter vindo antes" e tudo de novo, repetindo-se como uma história... a nossa história feliz.

– Não, não quero que ela se repita, quero que possamos ficar juntos de vez, nos magoarmos novamente seria um fim definitivo.

Ela estava lá, diante de mim, escutando rastros de palavras e pensamentos sendo sussurrados enquanto o sono me envolvia nos seus braços leves e delicados. Respondia aos chamados da minha alma e da minha voz... Nana estava lá com seus cabelos negros, seus olhos sedutores, seu casaco e acessórios de couro: a minha mulher perfeita. Perfeita para mim. Na minha frente, com rosto de vergonha, como se não tivesse resistido ficar sentada em sua casa, com seu cigarro, como eu...

– Eu te amo, Nana...

– Desde quando você ficou meloso tão meloso, Ren?

Se eu expressasse o beijo da Nana como o melhor sentimento do mundo, estaria menosprezando todas as magníficas sensações que sentia a seu lado. Seu casaco de couro úmido foi atirado no sofá, e deitada sobre mim, pude vir seus olhos vermelhos, sua respiração alterada, seu corpo tremendo...

– Nana... Dessa vez, eu não vou permitir você escapar, nunca mais!

As palavras que a gente deixa escapar são tão patéticas, quando se tratando de amor. Mas creio que eu, e todos deveríamos ir pelo mesmo caminho, não me arrependo de nada que falei em nome dela.

– Seus brincos... Você os deixou na cômoda. Meu presente de noivado, atirado por aí! Não deixaria minha noiva fugir! Nana, eu te amo, seja minha, somente minha...

Enchi-a de beijos, seu pescoço, seu rosto, seu decote. Nana chorava baixinho emocionada com minhas palavras tão verdadeiras e meu modo tão incomum de falar com ela. Talvez ela estivesse procurando uma maneira legal de me responder, mas tudo que pude ouvir foram seus gemidos e seu corpo respondendo ao meu.

Tirei seu casaco. Deixei-a livre por alguns segundos, mas ela não fez menção de se levantar. Afaguei-lhe os cabelos, ainda desconfiado.

– Eu não quero sair dos seus braços, Ren. Você é muito pervertido... mas acho que eu também sou. Nossas reconciliações sempre acabam na cama.

Passei meus braços por suas costas, e segurei a Nana, tão leve, até nossa cama. Nossa nova casa estava ainda intacta, exceto pelas flores e pelos brincos de rubi jogados. Deitei, com medo de machucá-la, na nossa cama. Dessa vez, nossa e nossa para sempre. Sua blusa branca, rasgada, estava também molhada, como seu casaco já atirado no sofá. Pude ver o contorno do sutiã e os seios expostos na minha frente... Nenhuma das vezes, em todos esses anos, fui capaz de resistir àquilo.

Nana, ela própria, começou, vagarosamente, a tirar sua blusa, me vendo admirá-la, me empurrou na cama, passou suas pernas por cima de mim:

– Você é realmente uma pervertida... Mas eu sou mais – rasguei o resto da blusa, de propósito e sem precisão.

– Ren! Como vou voltar para casa?

– A partir de amanhã, essa é nossa casa... Mas se quiser, posso emprestar uma...

Ela me calou com um beijo – beijo molhado, quente, como nenhuma outra mulher poderia me dar. Passei minhas mãos por sua cintura e abri seu sutiã. Seus seios brancos ficaram expostos; continuei a explorar seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o toque.

O carinho, a sensação de ser tocado por quem amamos de verdade, as mãos, o corpo... É a melhor parte de qualquer transa... Nana chamava isso de "entregar-se um ao outro". Aliás, ela sempre dava nome ao que eu sabia sentir apenas com ela...

Toquei-lhe os seios, segurei-os firmes. Não tínhamos mais escrúpulos e tabus dos casaizinhos por aí. Fui seu primeiro homem e ela, a minha eterna mulher. Ela ajudou-me a despir o casaco que eu usava, pegando-a despercebida, tornei a inverter as posições, e pressionei meu corpo contra o dela, segurei suas mãos pelo pulso, e, passando a língua por sua orelha e pescoço, murmurei:

- Essa noite, minha pervertidinha, o comando é meu e você é toda minha...

Logo aquela sensação de plenitude chegou – finalmente eu estava completo – e era o melhor: quente, íntimo, excitante. Nana gemia alto, e o choque de quadris, fazia um barulhinho a mais, de sexo entre amantes, irresistível. Beijei sua boca loucamente naquela noite. Não queria perder o gosto de sua saliva um instante sequer na minha boca, ela respondia aos meus beijos voluptuosamente. Segurei-a firme, para nunca mais soltá-la.

Mas apesar de tudo que falei até agora, não queria nessa noite, ter prazer com minha mulher. Queria vê-la tendo prazer comigo, o que é totalmente diferente, visto que quando amamos de verdade, queremos primeiro a felicidade do nosso amante. Satisfiz minha ânsia de possuí-la e desci os beijos no seu ventre, quadris, virilha e coxas. Afoguei-me no seu líquido de luxúria e desejo, acredito, e acreditava ainda mais febrilmente naquela época, que todo homem de verdade deveria provar do sabor de sua mulher.

Ouvir os gritos da Nana, aquela mulher orgulhosa e forte, sempre com as respostas na ponta da língua, gritando pelo meu nome, não me causava uma sensação de triunfo, mas uma afeição e um grande agradecimento por tê-la em meus braços, em lavar suas costas, em beijar sua boca, em provar dos seus sabores, em poder presenciar segundos de sua existência, de conhecê-la e ser amado por ela... E ter seu amor... Para todo o sempre.

No outro dia nos casamos. Joguei tudo aquilo dentro da mala fora, junto com meus cigarros. Não que depois não tenha me arrependido de tê-los jogados fora. Mas eu e a Nana decidimos parar de fumar e eu, de usar qualquer outra droga – literalmente. Não sei bem se vamos conseguir manter nossa palavra por algum tempo.

– Mas agora parei de tomar anticoncepcional, se eu ficar grávida, vamos ter que parar de fumar de qualquer jeito! – berrou ela como argumento uns dias depois a me ver comentando sobre falta da nicotina com o passar do tempo.

Eu ria de suas expressões tão graves nesses momentos, e, dessa vez, ela também sorriu, apoiada nos meus braços, agora com sua aliança de casada. Ela cheirava ao banho de rosas que tínhamos acabado de tomar, na nossa linda noite de núpcias. Mas, para falar a verdade, não sentiria qualquer necessidade de nicotina perto dela. Sentia necessidade e dependência dela, e apenas dela.

Aquela briga... A nossa última separação de um dia, e logo dias antes do casamento, e aquela reflexão tão sincera sentado no sofá, me fez vazar todos os sentimento e uma fonte de palavras para tentar pelo menos expressar com pequenez a magnitude do meu sentimento pela Nana, fonte essa que nunca mais se esgotou. Nunca se esgotaria ao lado daquela mulher que nunca esquecia seus brincos de rubi, sua aliança e meu beijo antes de cantar.

Agora nós cantávamos e tocávamos nosso amor. Fazíamos nossa música um para o outro – essa era minha parceria perfeita com a minha Rosa de Ren...


End file.
